Supernatural Sherry Diaries
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: Sherry is a normal 21 year old (or atleast everyone thinks she is) until she finds out the truth about her best friend Sam Winchester and his dorky brother Dean when she decides to help them find their dad. She loves this life of adventure and danger and Sam & Dean start to think that maybe bringing her along wasn't a bad idea, but they have no idea that she has a deep dark secret.
1. Chapter 1-Who's there?

*Yawn*

I sat up in the darkness with a great, big yawn and it took me a few seconds to realise what I was doing up so late at night. Rubbing my eyes and blinking them a few times so that they would adjust to the darkness, I got out of my bed and headed to the kitchen. On my way there I stopped in front Sam's bedroom and opened the door just a little to peek inside. Now that my eyes were adjusted well enough to the darkness, I saw Sam sleeping sideways with his arm wrapped around Jess protectively and Jess had wrapped the bed sheet around herself. I shook my head slightly, smiling at the scene.

Sam was my best friend and since Jessica was Sam's girlfriend and was with him all the time, she had become a close friend of mine. Sam and I had known each other for 4 years cause we had actually met during our first year at Stanford.

As I heard Sam sort of stir awake, I quickly closed their bedroom door and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was only after I drank the water that I realised that there was someone behind me….

Who is this mystery man? And what does he want from me?

You might have already guessed who it is…if you think you have write it your review.

This is my first story ever! So only positive reviews please ;)


	2. Chapter 2-Oh YeahI can fight!

Okay…here's the recap

_As I heard Sam sort of stir awake, I quickly closed their bedroom door and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was only after I drank the water that I realised that there was someone behind me…._

_Who is this mystery man? And what does he want from me?_

And now let's continue…

As I turned around ready to strike, the guy in the shadows took a step forward and I saw him more clearly now. He looked like he was in his early 20s; he had short hair and a kind of a rugged look, and was probably just a few inches taller than me. I couldn't see what he was wearing but I could tell that it was something dark and his blue eyes reminded me of someone.

"Who are you and what are you doing here", I asked taking a fighting pose.

The guy just laughed and said, "I was lookin for a few beers", and seeing my fighting stance added, "I don't fight girls and even if I did I'd probably win".

What a sexist guy, I thought, and overconfident too. Well I had to show him. And with that thought I lashed out kicking my leg out in an angle that would make him fall on the ground in just a few seconds, but I guess he was expecting that because it was actually me who fell on the ground.

"See I told ya….", he started to say but I lashed out again making him fall on the ground next to me.

"You were saying….", I prompted, sitting up and brushing the dust off of my clothes.

The guy narrowed his eyes as he noticed the smug smile on my face. Suddenly the lights turned on….

"Dean?!", I heard Sam exclaim and I stood up my eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light.

"Heya Sammy!", Dean smiled patting Sam on his back.

"Wait a second….Dean as in your brother Dean?", I asked. Sam had told me about his older brother Dean, the dork who flirted with any girl the first chance he got

"Yeah…the one and only", Dean replied before Sam could even say anything else.

"Hey I'm Sherry. I'm Sam's best friend", I put my hand forward giving Dean a smile.

"Well you can fight". Dean looked at me clearly surprised by that fact. "A little", he added quickly, "where did you learn to fight like that?"

"A very special person trained me, actually", I answered, hesitating a little. I guess Dean sensed that because he didn't ask for further details.

"What are you doing here, Dean?", Sam asked. Giving me questioning looks about who this special person was. I'd told him that I'd been taught to fight like that by my dad, but the truth was something else entirely.

"Apparently he "was lookin for a beer"", I said putting quotes in the air with my fingers and hoping this would take his mind off of how I learned to fight. It did.

"We need to talk", Dean said glaring at me and I couldn't help letting that smug smile on my face again.

Sam just rolled his eyes and said, "Ummm…hello….the phone"

"If I'd have called would you have picked up", Dean asked. Sam sighed accepting the fact as Dean continued, "Ya, I need to speak to you alone".

I noticed Dean looking specifically at me so I stepped out of the kitchen, wondering why Dean had come here after almost 4 years.

On my way back I saw Jess walk out of her room, she probably woke up due to all that noise.

"Ugh….what are you two doing up so early?", Jess asked rubbing her eyes and giving a slight yawn.

"Well Sam's older brother Dean's paid us a visit", I said, "and he's in the kitchen talking to Sam about something private".

Jess widened her eyes at me, surprised, and I could understand why. Sam had never even once mentioned his family or even talked about them with Jess, and Jess never asked him either.

I on the other hand knew about his family because I'd asked him about them and because I was his best friend….so I was entitled.

Sam entered the room with a duffel bag in his hand. He opened his cupboard and stuffed a sufficient amount of clothes in his bag.

"Sam, just…just hold on a second. A few seconds ago you wouldn't even talk about them and now you're going to stay with them for the weekend", Jess asked pointing to his bag.

Sam stopped shoving his clothes into the bag and took a deep breath, "It's just some family drama. Our dad's been missing for quite a few weeks. He's probably just on a road trip…might have got Jim, Jack and Hose along with him, I just have to go bring him back."

And before Jess could protest, I quickly went to stand besides Sam and said, "Don't worry Jess….I'll go with him and bring him back just in time for the job interview."

Jess smiled a relieved smile at me, "Thanks, Sherry, I know I can always count on you…..and as for you", Jess walked up to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, "….you better come back early, you hear me".

"Aye, aye captain", Sam did a little salute and kissed Jess back, "I'll be back before you even notice that I'm gone".

Sam quickly went out of the door dragging me with him…

What will happen next? Will Sam actually take me with him?

Next part coming soon…..very, very soon.

Oh and the disclaimer for this part and the last-I don't own any Supernatural…(I wish I did though)…


	3. Chapter 3-Yay! A Road Trip!

Now here's the recap….

_Jess walked up to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, "….you better come back early, you hear me"._

"_Aye, aye captain", Sam did a little salute and kissed Jess back, "I'll be back before you even notice that I'm gone"._

_Sam quickly went out of the door dragging me with him…_

_What will happen next? Will Sam actually take me with him?_

And now…let's continue with the story…

"I'm not taking you with me." Sam said to me after he had dragged me out with him.

"Why not?", I asked folding my hands, "you said to Jess that your dad's probably just gone road tripping, it's not like I'm going to be in danger or anything….I just want to come with you." I looked at him pleadingly

"I lied ok!….I lied." Sam said to me and I widened my eyes looking at him surprised as he continued, "The truth is...I don't know where my dad is, and with a job like his, he usually takes days, sometimes even weeks to come back. But it's been too long and where he might be is anything but safe."

"What do you mean? What's your dad's job?", I asked confused and I was making all kind of assumptions in my mind about what Sam's dad might be doing for a living.

"My dad's a hunter and for all I know he might even be in a lion's den right now," Sam replied.

I laughed a little, happy his dad wasn't a con man or a thief, but I had already decided that no matter what his dad was and no matter where we were going (even if it was deep into the forest) I was going to go with them.

I was tired of living this monotonous life-of waking up, going to college, coming home and sleeping over and over again. I wanted a change and now that I had a chance to go road tripping with my best friend I wasn't going to just let it go. Maybe this would be a life changing experience for me.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I'm coming and you can't do anything to change it", I said stubbornly.

"You can't come if we don't let you", Dean said appearing from nowhere, his face serious now.

"Well…", I took a deep breath and shaking my head replied, "then I guess I'll have to tell Jess about how you lied to her. Oh! and I bet she'll be really, really mad at you when she finds out about…."

"Okay!...Okay!," Sam interrupted me before I could say anything else, and I smiled knowing that my idea had worked.

"Gosh! If I'd known that you would use that against me I would never have told you all that stuff." Sam said irritated

"Oh come on! I tease you with it all the time, you had to see this coming", I replied. Sam just shook his head angrily getting into the car."

"Wait so you're just gonna let her come with us cause your girlfriend might get mad at you?!", Dean asked clearly still not wanting me to come with them. Sam just shrugged tiredly, he knew from experience that I never listened to anybody when I was in this mood.

Dean just put his hands up in a what-the-hell-dude kind of a way looking at Sam, but I was already in the car and nothing was going to make me get out of it.

"Fine!", Dean said, looking at me through the rear view mirror as he started the car, "Just don't blame me if I forget you and leave without you, somewhere in the middle of this trip."


	4. Chapter 4-Ugh! It's sooo hot in here!

Okay so…..recap

"_Fine!", Dean said, looking at me through the rear view mirror as he started the car, "Just don't blame me if I forget you and leave without you, somewhere in the middle of this trip."_

Now, the continuation….

I glared at Dean and muttered, "Oh….you wish!

There was complete silence for the next few hours of the journey and as it got darker outside, I spread out along the whole back seat. But as I stared at the roof of the car, I realised that I didn't know where we were going.

Sitting up, I opened my mouth to ask Sam where we were going but shut my mouth when I saw that he was fast asleep. I turned to look at Dean; he was looking straight ahead and driving with that serious expression.

On instinct, I decided to ask him instead, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere", he replied coldly, without even looking at me.

Sighing, I replied, "Look Dean I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you mad…..how about a fresh start. Hey I'm Sherry." I put my hand forward smiling at Dean but he just looked at it and shrugged.

"Yeah whatever", he said but I saw his expressions soften a little, just a little, bit. I could feel him looking at me as I slept again and this time I closed my eyes.

Suddenly Dean sighed and replied, "We're going to Jericho, California", and he even smiled a little.

I sat up again, "Why?"

"Didn't Sam tell you, our dad's missing." Dean glanced at me from his rear view mirror

"Yeah he did, but how do you know he's there?" I asked nodding my head. Dean didn't reply this time so I laid back, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up because of the unbearable heat and when I opened my eyes the sunlight fell right onto them. I sat up, drenched in my own sweat and rubbed my eyes, "Ugh!"

Quickly rolling down both the windows I saw Dean grinning away at my state and when he saw me shooting daggers at him, his grin widened. I turned around to Sam hoping for some support, but even he was snickering away.

"This is not funny!" I said gritting my teeth.

"Sure…sure", Dean said, treating me like a 2 year old.

"Okay….Stop the car! Stop the car! Right NOW!" I shouted and Dean stopped the car immediately, stunned.

I quickly jumped out of the car, went through my luggage and ran into the tiny store where I had told Dean to stop the car, with some new clothes.

I ran into the washroom and thankfully there was a huge mirror there. I noticed that my hair was perfectly normal but my face and my clothes were drenched in sweat. What I needed was a shower.

I washed my face, dried myself with my towel, and changed into my new clothes. 'Aaah, much better' I thought looking into the mirror. I had changed from my t-shirt and jeans into a T-back top and shorts and my hair were already tied back.

"Okay….I'm ready!" I shouted running to the car. I dumped my old clothes into my bag and sat in the back seat feeling refreshed.

"Where's Dean?" I asked Sam.

"He's gone to get us some snacks…..and he's pretty pissed at you for wetting the back seat of the car," Sam replied.

Sighing I said, "Seems like he's pretty attached to this car….and it seems like everything I do lately pisses him off."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Dean's like that…he doesn't trust anybody. And about the car….well I would've told you proudly that this is a 67' Chevy Impala, but you wouldn't know an Impala if it hit you in the head." Sam said.

"Hey I know what an Impala looks like...", I pointed to the car and Sam just rolled his eyes.

Then he noticed my change of clothes and asked, "Since when did you start dressing….short!" and I knew what he meant.

I had never worn these kind of clothes before. "Since we started road tripping," I replied with a smile.

Dean appeared just a few minutes later carrying a few packets of chips. "Hey Sammy you want any?" Sam shook his head.

So Dean turned to me and offered me some….and I took a packet…..or two.

"Dean I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection", Sam said to Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked looking confused.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes", Sam pointed out the obvious, "and two, Black Sabbath, Motor head, Metallica- it's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

I couldn't help but agree with Sam, I mean half the time those guys screeched and sounded like they had a sour throat or something and the other times the music was so loud that it gave me a head ache.

Dean snatched the cassette tape that had Metallica written on it and said, "Well house rules Sammy….driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole."

I laughed silently to myself as Sam told Dean, "You know Sammy's a chubby 12 year old….its Sam."

Dean turned the volume pretty loud, "I'm sorry I can't hear you…the music's too loud." Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Dean.

I, on the other hand was too busy laughing to myself and Dean passed me a grin in response as he started driving. I couldn't help but admit to myself that I had kind of started liking Dean because of his witty humour.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters

Note to the Readers: I think that for the next part I'm going to split this story into two parts one will continue as a crossover and one will turn into a normal supernatural fanfic. And I might continue splitting those up too.

I've decided to do this because I have two ways that the story can continue and I sort of get stuck on which way I should continue the story…but don't worry I won't split them up too much.


	5. Chapter 5-Who are you guysreally?

Okies here's the recap…..

_I, on the other hand was too busy laughing to myself and Dean passed me a grin in response as he started driving. I couldn't help but admit to myself that I had kind of started liking Dean because of his witty humour._

Now let's continue

Just as we passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Jericho' I noticed a lot of crowd on the bridge ahead. Dean stopped the car nearby and looked at Sam as he opened a box, taking something out of the box.

"Let's go!" he said stepping out of the car and walking straight towards the bridge.

"What's he doing? What are you doing?!" I asked as Sam followed his lead.

"Just wait here," he said to me knowing I'd get out of the car, "I'll explain it all to you later".

"You better!" I said sitting back comfortably.

Sam ran straight out of the car and walked to the police car with Dean. Seeing that they were both busy in whatever they were doing, I quickly bent forward to the front seat and grabbed the box opening it as I sat back.

Inside the box were badges and ID cards of both Sam and Dean, the pictures were of the both of them but there were different names every time. There were all sorts of badges and ID cards saying senior inspector or deputy inspector or even sheriff and one even said FBI on it.

By the time I had gone through all of them and kept the box back in its place, I had seriously started questioning myself about what I actually really knew about Sam and Dean and if any of it was actually true.

When Sam and Dean finally sat back inside the car, I decided to question them.

"Who are you two?!" I asked them both as Dean started the car.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at me confused and I saw him giving Dean a knowing look. If Sam wanted to play dumb it was really fine with me.

"I mean who are you guys really?" I asked, pointing to the box this time.

"I can explain!" Sam replied quickly, but looked away as Dean glared at him.

"Well I'm listening," I replied when no one offered any explaination.

"It's complicated…" Sam hesitated.

"Nothing's ever too complicated", I said looking at Sam and I felt disappointed and hurt. "You can tell me, Sam. You know you can trust me." Even though I was talking to Sam, it was Dean I was looking at and as he looked back at me, he knew it was his decision to take.

Dean abruptly stopped the car and turning back to face me, he said, "We're Supernatural hunters."

Note: Okay this is the part where this story can go in two ways…

A normal supernatural fanfic

Continuation of the crossover

The title of my normal fanfic is going to be 'Supernatural Sherry' and don't worry it has a really deep dark secret about Sherry too….which will be revealed later.

I'm going to continue this crossover with the same title so….Cya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters

And please please please review….I really need to know if I'm doing a good job with my story!


	6. Chapter 6-You guys are Hunter!

Recap….

_Dean abruptly stopped the car and turning back to face me, he said, "We're Supernatural hunters."_

Now let's continue…..

I looked at Dean, shocked, which was stupid. I should have realised that if there was one, there could be other hunters too. But that wasn't what shocked me, what shocked me was the fact that it was Sam, my best friend, and I hadn't even suspected it until now.

"You guys are hunters?" I asked and I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face as I said the word 'hunter'.

"Yeah, but we're not normal hunters, we hunt the supernatural….like ghosts and stuff like that," Dean had gone into information mode, looking really pleased with my response.

Unfortunately, Sam being the sensible one knew that my response wasn't normal and become suspicious immediately.

"You look like you know about this stuff," Sam narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yeah…yeah…of course I do! I watch TV shows about this kind of stuff. You should know." I responded, thinking quickly, and I had to admit that my response was pretty impressive.

Sam said, "But those are just TV shows….and this is real."

"Of course it is…..I'm glad that it is! I just can't believe that this is really happening! " I tried to look overwhelmed with excitement.

Sam let it go, but I don't think he brought it.

Dean on the other hand was grinning widely at me and it wasn't too hard to tell that he was feeling proud of himself. "So can you tell me now what we're doing here in Jericho?"

"Well I told you before….we're here to find our dad," Dean replied. I raised my eyebrows at him and Dean just shrugged.

"Our dad's been missing for the past few days, like I told you before, but what I didn't tell you was that he was on a hunting trip to…." Sam turned around to point to the sign that we had just passed…. 'Jericho'.

"That's why we're here…to find our dad," Dean said, emphasizing on the last bit.

"So what was he hunting?" I asked, "Vampires?"

Sam and Dean shared a look and then they both burst out laughing.

"What?!" I asked, not knowing what was so funny.

"Vampires don't exist Sherry." Sam explained to me as Dean continued to laugh.

I glared at Dean as I asked Sam, "They don't?"

But it was Dean who replied, "Oh they do, but only in those Dracula kinds of movies."

I stuck my tongue out at Dean as I said, "Aaaaw…isn't that supposed to be the best part of being a hunter."

"No, this is," Dean grinned, showing me his gun and when I put my hand forward to take it from him, he pulled back. "Whoa there! You don't know how to handle a gun." Dean stated.

"You mean you think I don't," I replied irritated at his assumptions.

"No….you don't," Sam replied this time, "you told me that your dad only taught you the basics."

"So what was your dad doing over here?" I asked Dean, wanting to change the subject.

"Well I know that he was hunting something….I just don't know what it was." Dean said.

"But what are we doing here Dean, I mean dad's clearly not here. If he was, we would have known and this case would have been over by now." Sam said.

"Yeah, well we might find out some useful information about him here," Dean said, starting up the car, "besides, if we don't find out anything, the least we can do is finish up this case.

We ended up at the library eventually…..

"Hmmm…..so that Amy girl said that this woman was hitch hiking and she was murdered on that bridge right," I asked turning around to a grumpy Dean, who just shrugged in response.

He was just grumpy because as soon as we entered the library I saw that there was only one chair available, I ran for it. So did Dean but Sam covered for me by distracting Dean and I got the chair.

"Yup!", Sam nodded his head, "so you should type…."

"Female Murder Centennial Highway", I completed his sentence as I typed it on the computer and hit the search button.

But there were zero results found.

"Here let me try," Sam said and I got off my chair to let Sam sit in it. "Ok, so angry spirits are born out of violent deaths," Sam said as he typed on the computer and continued, "what if it's not murder". I now saw that Sam had typed in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway'. As soon as he hit the search button the screen showed 1 result found.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Supernatural or any of its content


	7. Chapter 7-He's in Denial Mode

Alright….RECAP!

_As soon as he hit the search button the screen showed 1 result found._

By the way before I continue with the story I just wanted to thank you readers for all your support.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean said looking down the bridge".

"So you think dad was here…" I heard Sam say as he turned to Dean.

Leaning forward from the back seat of the car I turned the music up and I had to admit that these Metallica songs were kind of stuck in my head now.

I could hear Sam's and Dean's voices getting louder and then Dean suddenly pushed Sam up against a pole, which was my cue to get out of the car.

But as I got out of the car a figure in white distracted me.

"Constance!" I said out loud as I realised who she was. I quickly ran to her with Sam and Dean right behind me. But she fell back, straight into the river.

And before anyone could say anything, I heard Dean's car start up. I turned around to be sure, and sure enough Sam and Dean were still standing next to me.

I was pretty sure that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me and that there was no one in the car as it came towards us. Dean held up the car keys and any questions we had about who or what was driving the car, disappeared as we got ready to run.

Sam quickly jumped of the bridge and I jumped right after him. Thankfully Sam hadn't fallen into the river, he'd held onto the bridge and he held onto me as I jumped after him. But we both saw Dean fall straight into the river.

Sam pulled me up so that I could jump onto the bridge, and then he pulled himself up. We tried to see where Dean had fallen but all I could see was the muddy brown river.

That was until I saw a movement near the river and when I squinted my eyes, I saw a muddy brown figure sliding itself towards the dry land.

"Ooooh, no way!" I laughed a little amused as I pointed to the little figure.

"Dean!" Sam yelled at the figure, and the figure turned to look up. Smiling Sam asked, "Hey, you alright."

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," the figure replied.

Dean finally got himself up and reached us.

"You smell like a toilet," Sam said to him.

"You mean just like his usual self," I said and Sam and I burst out laughing.

We ended up at the motel room where John stayed. We found out about the lady in white and Sam told me what it meant.

As soon as we all got refreshed, Dean took his jacket and was headed out to get us something to eat when….

"Hey wait a sec, I want to come with you!" I said quickly taking my jacket to head out with Dean. But then I realised what I was wearing wasn't exactly going to shield me from the cold outside.

Maybe it would be better if I stayed home…but I wanted to go with Dean. "Could you wait for a few minutes I just need to change."

I thought that Dean would say no to me, but he just nodded his head and said, "I'll wait in the car."

Just as I changed, Sam got a phone call. Not paying much attention to that I turned the door knob.

Then everything happened in a flash, Sam put his hand on my mouth and took me to the bathroom. "The police caught Dean," he whispered, "Don't ask."

Sam and I both jumped out of the window, quickly.

I remembered what Dean had said about hunting not exactly being the kind of job that could pay them. What Dean had said that day pretty much summed up why he had gotten arrested just now.

We quickly ran to the Impala and when I turned, I saw a cop pushing Dean into the car. "Gosh! How did he land up in such a mess," I mumbled, "If he needed money, he could always have asked you." But I kind of understood why he hadn't.

Sam loved Dean, Sam had told me this many times, and he could die for him. But the thing was that they had had a fight about four years ago ad since then Sam never talked about his family, and even when Jess had tried to bring up the subject, Sam always started talking about something else.

"I guess it was my fault," Sam said, talking more to himself than to me, "I should have called and asked how they were doing. I should have never gone to college in the first place."

"No, what you did wasn't exactly the right way to do it, but you did the right thing," I said supporting him, "You took your own stand and stood what you believed for. That is a brave thing to do."

I spoke from experience because, other than people who were judgy, the kind of people I couldn't stand were the people who couldn't stand up for who they were and what believed in. They just ran behind other people like lost puppies and agreed with everything that they said; basically they never had their own views or opinions.

"Hey…..do you think Dean's going to be ok," I asked worriedly.

"Yeah don't worry about it, he can handle himself. This isn't the first time he's been caught by the police, and he always manages to slip away."

I nodded my head relieved, but I still couldn't stop worrying about Dean and Sam knew that. I saw a smug smile form on Sam's face and he kept glancing at me.

"What?!" I asked him.

"Nothing," Sam said with a genuine smile on his face, "It's just that he doesn't deserve that you care about him. I mean he acted so horribly with you all throughout the trip and you still care about him."

"He wasn't horrible….and I teased him loads so I guess I kind of deserved it." Dean hadn't actually been bad with me; he had just been in denial mode.


	8. Chapter 8-Ummmm-----Sure

Recap

"_He wasn't horrible….and I teased him loads so I guess I kind of deserved it." Dean hadn't actually been bad with me; he had just been in denial mode._

Alright now let's continue….the vampire diaries characters are going to be introduced very soon.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked, after all we still had to do something about Constance the ghost.

"Look, I'll drop you off at the library to find out where Constance lived with her family," Sam said.

"Why do we need to find out where she lived," I asked.

Sam stopped the car and walked up to the back of it. He motioned for me to follow him and so I went to the back of the car where he took out a tape and made me listen to it.

"Is that your dad's voice," I asked. Now I understood how Dean had known that their dad was in trouble.

"Yeah, now listen to this," he said and played the recording again. But it was different this time.

There was a screeching noise in the background and I heard a lady's voice whisper, "I can never go home."

"Never go home," I repeated looking at Sam and he nodded his head. So that was Constance's voice.

"So you want me to find out where she lived so that we can go check out the place right," I asked, emphasizing on the 'we'.

"That's right, and I'll go check out that bridge once more," Sam said, but I noticed that he seemed a little shifty and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Sam we are both going to go check out that house right?" I asked.

"Yes yes, of course we are!" he said but he still wouldn't look me in the eye.

When we reached the library, Sam stopped the car and said, "Alright, here we are."

I nodded my head and got out of the car, but there was something I needed to say to him, "What are we going to do about Dean."

"Oh don't worry about it. I have it all sorted out," Sam said with that sparkle in his eyes. And when I raised my eyebrow, he said, "I'm going to do a fake 911 call-don't ask."

"Yeah, I won't," I hesitated; I still hadn't said it to him.

"Sam," I said finally gaining enough strength to say it, "Be careful."

"Yeah, you too," he said.

But I just laughed it off, "I'm just going to the library."

"Still, you're new to this," he said, not knowing how wrong he was.

"Ummm….yeah, sure," I said, waving to him as I turned around and ran up the steps to the entrance of the library.


End file.
